1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental spray handpiece, consisting of a gripping sleeve having a media inlet connection at one end thereof and a media discharge at the other end thereof, in which the media conduits are arranged leading from the media inlet connection to the media discharge. A cannula for passing on the media exiting from the media discharge is detachably mounted on the end of the gripping sleeve towards the media discharge, which incorporates passageways for passing on media from the media discharge, and which have outlet orifices discharging into the open at the free end of the cannula, and wherein the spray handpiece further includes a light-emitting element or illuminating the region of the outlet orifices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spray handpiece of that type is known from the disclosure of the German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 37 166. In this known spray handpiece, the light-emitting element which is constructed in the shape of a light-conductor is arranged within the cannula, whereby the light-conductor, besides the media-advancing passageways, extends to the outlet orifices at the free end of the cannula. This has the result, that the cannula evidences a relatively heavy thickness. Because of the hereby required large cross-sectional dimensions, this obstructs the view of the treating personnel and the handling is rendered more difficult. In addition thereto, because of the only restrictedly sterilizable light-conductor, it is possible to impart only an incomplete hygienic servicing of the cannula which has been detached from the gripping sleeve.